Blue Psychokinesis
by Kyla and The iNSaNiTY Group 13
Summary: Kyla was just on her way to school. What could go wrong? But a portal pops out of nowhere and an egg shaped man comes out. And she's the target! Kyla is now trapped in Mobius and has lost her memory of her human life. Will her new friends help her? Or will she lose herself to insanity? SilverXOc Rated this way for blood and MAYBE death.
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is the remake since the other version sucked eggs. Mostly "How the hell is this a SilverXOc fic when the character is 10 freaking years old?" How about let me work my magic next time.

Tara: Oh dear… Enjoy…

Kyla C. Thoreson was throwing on her favorite red sweater and her combat boots (A/N I DO have combat boots) She was getting ready for the first day of high school. She has been waiting for this day for so long. Her friends keep telling her the school is awesome and the teachers are nice. Plus, the food is A LOT better!

"Kyla!" her mother calls out, "Get going, you're going to miss your bus!"

Kyla grabs a red folder and runs out of her bedroom, "I'mma going!" she says excitedly. She runs past her step father and little brother and continues running. She slows down her speed and takes a deep breath of the fresh air.

"I can't wait to see Tara and Emillee," she thinks, "I'm wondering if they are going to the same school still."

Kyla smiles to herself. But something bonks her head, "Ack!" she yelped. She rubs her head a little, "What the heck just-?" her eyes catch a glimmer on the ground. She bends down and picks it up.

A necklace.

The necklace had a shinning jewel of rainbows glimmering at her. She looked at it closer and a blast knocks her off her feet. She hits the concrete with a hard ACK! She had to time to react; she was stricken in the head by something metal.

* * *

Everything was black

Kyla didn't know where she was. She looks around her but all she could see is black. She sighs in frustration and turns around. She jumps back in surprise. Three girls were standing right in front of her.

They looked eerily like her, but older. One looked about in her seventeen's, her hair was a darker brown, her eyes were a sharper blue, her skin was tan and she wore royal Egyptian clothes.

Another looked a year older than the other, she had the same length of hair as Kyla and she looked like Kyla but older. But her clothes looked like pirate clothes. Her pants were a dark black that hugged her legs, her coat was silver that was buttoned up by red buttons. The coat stopped a few inches down her waist and her light black boots stopped under her knees.

The last one looked younger than the others, sixteen's, her hair was put up in a ponytail and her clothes were Revolutionary War clothes. American.

The Egyptian fades away and the other two's features began to change. Blood started dripping from their mouth or eyes, their hair color turned black and skin turned paper white.

Kyla moves back slowly in fear. When the transformation was complete; they were the most horrifying things she ever seen!

The pirate's eyes became hollow with only little glowing blood red pupils, red liquid drips from her eyes like tears. But she wasn't crying, she wore a sharp toothy grin that went ear to ear and her left eye was twitching while she laughed madly.

The soldier's pupils became a jagged line that went up and down her sockets like cracked glass. A jagged mouth went on side of her cheeks to the other. Her fingers were long and alien-like. Three spikes came out of each forearm and blood ran out of her mouth.

Kyla kept walking backwards, but bumps into a figure. She turns around quickly and her eyes widen.

The person behind her looked exactly like her. But her hair was black and her eyes were blank white. An evil grin plastered her face. She grabbed Kyla's arm, holding her in place. She tries to struggle away but the jagged-eyed grab her other arm, pinning her to the ground.

The hollowed-eyed held a large knife in her hand and pointed it to Kyla's chest.

YouR TiMe HaS CoMe

MONSTER.

DIE!

The knife plunges into Kyla's chest.

* * *

Silver the Hedgehog felt a pain in his head. He rubbed it a little, "Blaze?" he says to a purple cat sitting across from him. She looks up to him from her book, "Yes?" she said.

"Um… Never mind." Silver runs his fingers through his quills.

BOOM!

Silver falls out of his chair and lands onto his tail. He rubs his tail in pain and gets pinned by a blue hedgehog, "Silver!" he yelled in his face, "We've got a problem! Eggman has a test subject! We need to save 'em!"

Silver was about to protest but the hedgie was being dragged away by the blue. "SONIC!" He yells at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic ignores him and runs faster. Tails the fox took the Tornado and followed Sonic with Blaze and Knuckles the echidna. Sonic takes a screeching halt in front of an egg-shaped base. Silver used his psychokinesis to stop himself from crashing into the base.

Tails lands his plane next to Sonic and Silver and the three passengers hop out of the vehicle.

Tails takes out a tracker from his plane and presses some buttons, "The prisoner is in the core of the base," he said, "Sonic, you Silver and Blaze are going to try to go through the ducts to-"

"Sonic just left." Blaze said to the golden kitsune. Tails looks up, "Oh brother…" he muttered.

Silver rolled his eyes and started levitating from the ground. Blaze runs ahead with Silver behind her. They zoom through the hallways and go through various doors.

Finally, the duo catches up with Sonic. They make it to the core and crash right into a glass cylinder.

Silver rubs his head and peeks through the glass. Blaze and Sonic do the same. They look around inside the cylinder, but Sonic shouts, "I found 'em!"

Silver squints and sees a pile of clothes and a green backpack. Silver rolls his eyes, "Yeah right Sonic," he says sarcastically, "A pile of clothes is the prisoner."

"It's obviously a trap." said Blaze.

"No," Sonic said, "That's him. I know it!"

Silver sighs in frustration and flies to the top of the cylinder. He goes down the opening and floats over to the pile of cloth. Silver lands with ease next to it.

He takes hold of the red sweater and lifts it up. His eyes widen.

A little hedgehog.

Me: Here, I know the beginning weak but I tried. It will get better I promise.

Tara: Join the iNSaNiTY Group today! Pm Kyla to join and she will give you information on it.

Emillee: Don't flame or complain. Read & Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Sorry peeps that the chapters are a little short and late. I tried :D

Tara: We thank TomboyGirl123 and Silveromifan for reviewing.

Emillee: Enjoy~

Silver looked at the little hedgehog in confusion. She didn't look familiar in any way. Her sea-green fur looked silky soft and her muzzle was a pale sand color. Silver pushed those things to the back of his mind and started picking up the clothing on the ground.

He opened the green backpack and stuffed the jeans, socks, and… boxers? Silver quickly threw that in. Never. Again.

He was still holding the red sweater and was about to pick up the black t-shirt. When he lifted the rim up, he quickly dropped it.

She wasn't wearing any clothes under the large shirt.

Silver tied the red sweater's sleeves around his waist, plopped the backpack over his shoulders, and used his psychokinetic power to lift the combat boots in the air. Silver picked up the hedgehog bridal style and started to float back up.

BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!

Alarms start blaring their obnoxious sound. Red lights flash rapidly and robots were entering the cylinder through the top. Silver was now surrounded by robots.

Blaze was pounding on the glass on the outside, "Silver!" she yells. Silver couldn't hear her, the glass was too thick. Blaze growls in frustration and lights her palms on fire a little. "Silver," she yells, "forget about the girl! Get out of there!"

Sonic's ear twitches and he glares at Blaze, "Are you nuts?" he said to her in anger, "We came to save her. So we're saving her!"

Back inside the cylinder, Silver held on to the hedgehog tightly. She stirred slightly and groaned. Silver waits for the right moment.

The robots draw their guns and start firing. Silver jumps into the air with the help of his psychokinesis. He flies out of the glass cage and started levitating in front of Blaze and Sonic.

Sonic and Blaze turn and start running, Silver continues to use his power to catch-up with the two. They use all their strength to speed up but are stopped by a familiar laugh.

"Ho ho ho ho!"

Sonic, Blaze, and Silver make an abrupt stop and turn to face the Mr. Mustachio. Sonic crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, "Oh look, the giant talking egg."

Eggman growls and lowers his hover craft in front of the three Mobians. He glares at the three, "What do you think you're doing?" he asks harshly.

"Saving the day, duh." Sonic replies while smirking. Eggman strokes his mustache, "I have to say, and you better listen, you need to give me that little hedgehog."

Silver holds the hedgie closer, "And whys that Egghead?" Sonic chuckled. Eggman jabs his finger to the sea-greens direction, "That hedgehog," Eggman started, "is the most dangerous hedgehog in all of Mobius."

Sonic scoffs, "More dangerous than Mephiles?"

Eggman nodded with a scowl on his face, "Even more dangerous than Mephiles. She has more evil than you can imagine."

Sonic rolls his eyes again and Silver loosed his grip a little. Blaze stared at Sonic in confusion, 'Mephiles? Who's Mephiles?' (A/N Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Eggman are the only ones who remember Sonic 06. You know, they did lose their memories.)

"Enough chit-chat," Eggman interrupts, "Give me the girl now and you will leave without a scratch." His glasses reflect some light, "Or. . . Get blasted down by my Swatbots! Your pick, Sonic."

Sonic scratches his head, thinking, "Hmmm… Such a hard choice." He said sarcastically, "I say save the girl!"

"Why you-" Eggman stopped and nearly jump out of his hover craft.

Silver and the hedgie were gone!

"Silver?" Blaze called out. She swishes her head around to look for the silver hedgehog. Sonic looks at the roof and spots a large hole.

Eggman growls and yells, "BLAST THEM!"

Silver was pushing his power to the limit. He was trying to find Knuckles and Tails as fast as he can. He could feel his power drain and run out.

Uh oh.

Silver was 1,000 feet in the air, his power ran out, and now he's falling to his doom! Silver held onto the girl tighter than ever and tried to turn over but started to spin out of control.

He held on even tighter, worried that he might accidently hurt her. (But he has no idea how stubborn and tough this chick is.)

He starts falling faster and faster, he squeezes his eyes shut, he gets ready for death to come. A flash appears in the green backpack and when Silver was only a few feet away from the ground an aura surrounds the hedgehogs and they safely land to the ground.

Silver snapped his eyes open and looked at his surroundings. Desert… desert… desert.

Okay, he was still near Eggman's base. "Silver!" a young voice calls out. Silver turns around and smiled slightly. Tails flies over to Silver, "Silver, what happened? Where's Sonic and Blaze?" he asks.

Silver tries to walk up to Tails, but his knees buckle underneath him. He twists his side and lands on his back with a thud.

Tails ran to Silver's aid, "Silver! What's wrong?" Silver tried to move but his body felt numb. Knuckles joins Tails and tries to help Silver up. Darkness greets Silver with a cold welcome.

* * *

Silver didn't know what was happening anymore. He wanted to know if the kid woke up or if she got hurt.

Silver couldn't move, he used up all his power and he needed to rest for a few hours. But Silver couldn't care less right now. He needed to know!

He had to force his eyes open, but pain just glues them shut. He couldn't hear anyone talking or anything. Just silence.

Sonic was just standing next to the knocked out hedgehog, seeing if he'll ever wake up. Sonic leans back in his chair with his arms crossed, "Tails, how long does it take a hedgehog to sleep?"

Tails looks up from his clipboard and sighs, "Sonic, this hedgehog might be in a coma. We will never know when she-"

Sonic gave Tails a look. Tails groans, "You're talking about Silver, are you?" Sonic nods, "Ugh, he'll wake up in a few hours. Give it some time." Tails looked back at his clipboard and jotted up some notes.

The machine behind Tails hums softly with a heart monitor beeping next to the head of the sea-green. The hedgehog was lying on the machine with laboring breaths.

Knuckles was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Blaze was sitting on a chair, glaring at the sea-green hedgehog. She didn't have any trust in this girl. She wanted Eggman to take her back. She just caused trouble, like when Eggman's robots were firing at them. They barely made it out and when Sonic and Blaze found out that Silver was unconscious, Blaze had a panic attack!

It took a while to calm down the cat. When they returned to the Team Heroes house, Tails hooked the sea-green to the machine.

Now here they are…

Silver shifted once or twice in the last eighteen minutes and the kid… didn't move at all.

Sonic sighs in boredom and looks around the room for something to do. He spots the green pack and runs over to it. He unzips the zipper and starts digging through.

He pulls out the clothes and tosses them aside and keeps digging. He finds a bunch of notebooks, pencils, books, a binder, a planner and a red folder. Sonic looks at the folder  
in curiosity. He was about to open it but Tails yelled at Sonic to stop.

Tails snatches the folder out of Sonic's grip and glares at him, "Sonic, don't do that. You're digging through someone's personal belongings!"

Sonic rolls his eyes, "Tails, the kid might never wake up. So what? She wouldn't notice."

"Notice what?" Tails and Sonic jump in fright, Knuckles accidently knocks his head against the wall and Blaze falls out of her chair.

A laugh runs through the room, "Oh god! You guys should-a looked at your faces! It looked like you just died! It was hilarious!"

Everyone snaps their heads towards the machine that held the sea-green. Mysterious blue eyes stare at the four in confusion, her eyes watery from laughing. She wipes a tear away, "Man, you guys look like I just growed five more heads."

Tails shakes his head and goes up to her, shaking her hand, "Sorry about that, we didn't know when you will wake up. My names Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails."

Sonic pushes Tails aside, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. I'm the hero."

The hedgie just blinked, "Oooookay?"

Knuckles rubs his head and looked at the kid, "I'm Knuckles." He said plainly to her.

She smiled slightly, "Nice ta meet ya." A silver figure catches her eye, "Who's that?"

Blaze gets up and glares at her, "Why do you care?" she sneered. The kid sweat drops, "Whoa, calm down cat. I was just wondering."

"It's Blaze! Not cat!" Blaze snapped.

The hedgehog just stared at Silver now, "Is his name Silver?"

Sonic's eyes widen, "How did you know?!"

"Um… lucky guess?"

She gets of the machine and walks over to Silver. She kneels down and went close to his face, squinting. Silver felt a presence near him and he finally got his eyes opening. The first thing he saw was blue eyes.

Silver's eyes snap open and he yelped, which made the sea-green to yelp as well and fall backwards.

Silver and the hedgehog get up to their feet in a flash. Silver locked eyes with her, her long quills hanged lazily behind her, her cheeks had turned pink and her bangs… they were a bit odd.

They made an up-side down arch that ended with a point that curved under. The bangs framed around her face and only a flap rested above her eyes. The sides were only a few inches from the ground and came from thick to thin downwards.

She arched an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" she asked, "Is there something on my face?"

Silver's cheeks turned red, "S-sorry, just… um… what's your name?"

She stared at him and started to think, really hard, "Um… I'm… I don't know."

It was Silvers turn to arch a brow, "You don't remember?"

She nodded shamely, "Sorry. My mind is blank and fuzzy right now."

"Name: Kyla Chastity Thoreson. Age: 13. Birthday: Oct. 30 1999. Likes: Peanut butter, anime, drawing, writing, and video games. Dislikes: Pink, dresses, trying new foods, heights, and moths."

Silver turns his head to Sonic, "How do you know?"

Sonic holds up a planner, "Says right here. She might've filled it up for fun. It also says friends: Tara, Emillee, Gesse, and Christian."

Kyla scratches the back of her head, "I guess 'Kyla' is my name."

"'Kyla,'" Tails repeated, "Odd name."

Kyla shrugs, "Hey, if it's my name, it's my name."

Blaze glares daggers at her.

Me: Well, this is it. I'm trying to work them longer, but me laptop is stupid.

Emillee: Kyla doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega does. She only owns herself.

Tara: Don't flame or complain, Read & Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Here's the next chappie. I hope you like it . . .

Tara:?

The hedgehog, named Kyla now, was just sitting on the machine she was on a while ago. Tails was checking her blood pressure, heart rate, all that stuff. Sonic was talking to Knuckles, Blaze was now glaring fire at Kyla, (literally) and Silver was talking on the phone with a girl.

I guess you kinda guess who that is.

"C'mon Amy," Silver reasoned, "You just need to take her shopping for clothes and get her some stuff."

"I'm NOT helping her!" Amy snapped at the other end of the line.

"Why not?"

"You told me that Eggman that she was evil! Why didn't you just leave her there?"

"Because… um…"

"Yes?"

Silver scratched the back of his head and blushed a little, "Um… I trust her and she's not bad, just a little confused."

Amy sighed and grumbled, "Fine. I'll be there in a second."

Silver smiled, "Thanks Amy, you're a good friend."

He hanged up the phone and went into the basement, where the lab was. Kyla was swinging her legs back and forth and tried to think of something. Her eyes wondered around the room until they landed on the red folder. She hopped off the machine and carefully grabbed the folder like it would shatter at her touch. She was about to open it, but was stopped by a voice.

"What are you doing?" Kyla jumped, dropping the folder to the ground. She whirled around and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry," she said, "I was just seeing what was in that folder."

Silver smiled slightly and picked it up off the ground, "Why don't you see, it is yours."

He handed it to her timidly until Blaze snatched it away, "Tails wants to see it," she said, "might hold a valuable clue." She turned on her heel and walked away. Silver just rubbed the back of his head in confusion, "Well, that was unexpected." Kyla said with frustration. Silver looked at her, "Sorry," he said, "Blaze usually never acts like this."

The doorbell rings and a door opens, "Hello- AMY?!" the two hear a large thump and a hyper yell "SONIC!"

Silver sighs and takes Kyla by the hand, taking her upstairs to the living room. Kyla's sandy cheeks turn pink slightly. When they got upstairs, a pink hedgehog was glomping Sonic on the ground, a cream colored rabbit stood in the doorway with a white bat, giggling.

Kyla stared at the pink in confusion and arched an eyebrow, "Who are they?" she asked. Silver letted go of her hand and sighed, "The girls who are going to take you shopping."

"Oh, they don't have to," Kyla said, waving her hands in front of her, "I don't wanna bother."

The pink hedgehog stopped hugging Sonic a jumped right in front of Kyla. Kyla flinched a little, "Hi, I'm Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you!" she said enthusiastically, "What's yours?"

"Um… Kyla?" Kyla answered nervously. Amy looked closer into Kyla's blue eyes and muttered, "So mysterious."

Kyla just blinked. Amy grabbed Kyla by the wrist and dragged her behind her, "To the mall!"

Kyla sweat dropped, "I'm screwed."

* * *

For awhile now, all Kyla did was look at the stores when Amy and her friends, who introduced themselves as Rouge and Cream, searched through. Kyla was starting to like the trio, Cream was so cute and innocent that she would feel horrible if she lied or hurted her. Rouge was cool, she was quite interesting. She claimed that she was a jewel thief and a G.U.N spy. The only thing Kyla didn't like was her big chest and flirty attitude towards men. But above all that, pretty cool. Amy was ok, but she kept bombarding Kyla with questions, which annoyed her because she had no memories about anything.

The mall was humongous! Amy told her that Central Station Mall was the biggest mall in all of Mobius. Kyla liked a lot of stores so far and hated some. Victoria's Secret, Claire's, and Pink were the ones she REALLY hated. Hot Topic, Spencer's, Game Stop, and Anime and Wonders were her favorites. But she never wanted to go near the back of Spencer's. Ever.

Kyla stared to feel very uncomfortable because all she was wearing was a giant t-shirt. No pants, no shoes, and especially, no sweater.

No sweater? Huh.

Finally, Amy dragged Kyla to Sears to choose some clothing. To the girl's surprise, she went to the men's section and grabbed a lot of black t-shirts and jeans. The t-shirts had different designs on the back or front like one had a cobra in the back. The girl clothing Kyla got were silver-gold paint splattered jeans and white collared t-shirts. She also grabbed steel-toed brown boots, white sneakers and black combat boots. The last thing she grabbed was a red zip-up sweater, like the one she had but smaller, and a jade green hoodie with a small white skull on the right side of the chest.

She dressed into the collared t-shirt and paint splattered jeans. She carried the bags full of her clothes by herself, but the trio girls took a few bags. The only thing bad about this trip was the… ahem, undergarment choosing. Kyla didn't want to do that at ALL. She felt very awkward when Rouge measured her… ahem, chest. Rouge claimed Kyla was: *drumroll please* a flat chest! She had no chest whatsoever.

But they finally just got sports tops, boxers, and tank tops. They stop by Rouges car and plopped every clothing in the trunk. Rouge slams the trunk closed and leans against it, "Whew, never shopped that much." She said.

Cream smiled and held on to Kyla's hand, who looked startled, "Ms. Kyla?" she asked shyly, "Do you want to come over to my house after we're done shopping?"

Kyla smiled, "Sure, I don't mind." Then she just realized something, "Hey Amy." Amy looks at Kyla, "Sorry about the shopping. If I make you go broke, I'll try to repay you."

Amy just giggled, "Don't worry, the government pays Sonic and his friends a million rings a year for saving Mobius so many times. Since we're friends with Sonic, they pay us. So you can get anything you want." Amy plops her hand into her palm, "We need to get you some personal stuff."

Kyla just cocked an eyebrow at that statement.

* * *

When Amy meant personal stuff, she meant a Wii U, an iPod, a computer and laptop, books, a cell phone, pencils, color pencils, paper, and picture frames. Thank god Rouge's car was big enough to hold everything. They stopped by Cream's house and were now sitting at the table with the smell of chocolate chip and peanut butter wafting around the room. Kyla's mouth watered, she had no idea when the last time she ate.

Cream's mother, Vanilla, came out of the kitchen with a tray full of cookies, "Here you go, girls. Enjoy." She said with a smile.

Kyla grabs a peanut butter cookie and munches on it eagerly. Cream giggled, "Don't eat too fast, you might get a tummy ache." Kyla stopped and swallowed, "Sorry," she apologized, "I don't remember the last time I ate."

Rouge stared at her, "What do you mean?"

Kyla munched on her cookie and between bites she said "memories" "lost" "peanut butter" "delicious!"

The three girls laugh. Amy gasps, "Where are you going to live?!"

Kyla stopped eating altogether, "Um… why not with you guys?"

"Sorry but," Cream started, "Me, mama, Amy, and Rouge live here so we're kinda full."

"Sonic won't allow any more people to live with him," Amy added, "Because he only wants Tails and Knuckles with him. Even if he has one more room."

Rouge got a light bulb, "How about with Silver!"

Amy and Cream smile widely, "Yeah!" the three cheer together. Kyla just sweat dropped, "Okay, I guess but," Kyla starts, "Who else lives with Silver?"

"Just Ms. Blaze and Mr. Shadow." Cream answered.

Kyla cocked an eyebrow for the hundredth time today, "Who's Shadow?"

Rouge just rolled her eyes, "The most grouchiest person you'll ever meet."

* * *

Rouge drove up the drive way to Silver's house. The house looked normal; it was white with some spots black. Rouge turns off the ignition and gets out of the car. She walks up the stairs and knocks on the door. Silver opens the door and looked a little surprised, "Rouge? What are you doing here?"

"Delivering a package."

"Wha-"

"Ellos Silver." Kyla waved to him. Silver just stared at her and blinked once or twice, "Um, hi?"

Amy and Cream began to take out boxes and bags to take inside.

* * *

Rouge and Amy explained to Silver why Kyla had to stay with him. He understanded completely, but… he was worried about Blaze. Blaze was acting odd around Kyla and he didn't know why. Nothing was wrong about Kyla, she was sweet and fragile. (A/N Tsk, tsk, he will learn how stubborn, brave, gullible, naïve, and commanding she is soon)

After the three girls left Silver led Kyla to the guest room with a few bags. When they enter, Kyla looked around. The room had a king sized bed leaning against the wall in the middle of the room. Dressers on one side of the room and a T.V in front of the bed. Kyla threw her bags on the bed and started unpacking.

Silver smiled to himself and started helping her.

Me: E-yup! A little longer, but I tried. Silver is soon going to get himself into drama.

Tara: Don't flame or complain. Read & Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Ok, I will not be the only Oc here, there will be *counting other Ocs* 20 other Ocs, but 5 will be bad guys, 3 will may have a major roll, 5 others will be gods, and 5 will just be kinda there. I know it's a lot but they are working well with the story. The bad guys will want to kill or control Kyla. The gods will try to help and lead Kyla. And the ones with major roles will make some events happen. And 3 will be from friends :D

Tara: Enjoy~

Silver and Kyla finished up unpacking the boxes and bags, Kyla started to dig through her backpack to see what was in it. The only thing that's not school related was a DSi XL. But everything else was school supplies.

"Hey Kyla," Kyla glances over to Silver, "Maybe the school supplies mean you were going to school or something."

Kyla just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. But you know something?"

"What?"

"I'm glad I filled that planner before I lost me mind."

Silver smiled slightly, "Yeah… me too." He whispered. Kyla looks at him with a questionable look, "Say that again?" Silver's cheeks turn a nice shade of red, "Nothing."

Kyla just stared at him and just shrugged her shoulders again. She sets the DS on the nightstand and leaves the room. Silver looked around the room and left as well.

* * *

Eggman slams his computer in frustration with his fist, "Blast it! We'll never get that hedgehog! That stupid Sonic ruined everything! He and his stupid friends have no idea how strong this creature is!"

Eggman continues to rant, but he never notices a shadowed figure, "DO yOU hAvE thE gIrl RObOtnIk?" it growled. Eggman freezes in fear, "N-no." he said fearfully, "B-but I promise I'll get her back! It's just that stupid hedgehog Sonic stole her away!" he yelled.

The shadow grins a sharp smile, "MOrE sssssssOldIErsss fOr mE." It hisses. Eggman's eyebrows furrow together, "What are you going to do to Sonic and his little teammates?"

The shadow disappears, "I'm nOt AnsssswErIng thAt. RIght nOw, I hAvE An Old 'frIEnd' tO vIsIt. My sOldIErs wIll tAkE cArE Of thIs 'SOnIc thE HEdgEhOg.'"

Eggman strokes his mustache, "All right. When will your soldiers come?"

"I can't believe you!" Eggman jumps to a female voice, "You broke my nail!"

"How about you shut up about it, alright." An annoyed male voice said. Eggman turns his head and finds two shadows with glowing eyes. Eggman smiled evilly, "Ho ho ho, I'm going to enjoy this very much."

* * *

Kyla and Silver were just eating some sandwiches until a door opens, "Silver, I'm home." A voice calls.

"Hey Blaze," Silver called back, "Guess who's gonna stay with us for awhile." Blaze enters the kitchen and her eyes widen, "Silver," she growls, "Why is that brat here?"

Kyla looks at her, offended, "Hey, what did I ever do to you?!" Kyla bares her teeth and narrows her eyes. Her irises start to fade until her eyes were fully white. Silver doesn't notice, but Blaze saw it as clear as day, "Silver! Look at her eyes, they're blank!" Blaze snapped.

Kyla's eyes turn back to normal as Silver turns to see her. All he could see was those mysterious blue irises. He turns back to Blaze, "Blaze, you're just seeing things. Just leave Kyla alone, she will be living with us for awhile."

Blaze's eyes were wider then dinner plates but furrows her eyebrows, "Are you insane! She can't stay here!"

"Blaze you're over reacting!" Silver snapped.

Blaze growls in frustration and stomps to her room. Silver takes a deep breath and calms down, "Sorry Kyla, she never acts like this. We'll just have to wait for her to cool off."

Kyla's eyebrows loosen and she frowns, "If I'm being a bother, I can leave."

"No, no, you're not being a bother. I bet Shadow will like you." Silver bites his lip at what he said. Was he crazy? Shadow will never approve, he never even liked the idea of living with Blaze and Silver. Team Dark kinda went their separate ways, Rouge lived with the girls and Omega was… um, somewhere.

Silver knew that Shadow will kick Kyla out. Literally. And all her new stuff will bury her outside. Shadow never liked socializing with people; the only person he did socialize with was Silver. He didn't know why, but he felt close to Silver. (A/N I wish I can do Shadilver, but Tara [RamenEater247] will kill me)

Kyla smiled, "I guess I might like Shadow too. If he's nice." For some reason, Kyla mentally kicked herself. Rouge did tell her that Shadow was grumpy, but she didn't care. She didn't care if he was nice; she wanted someone who was like her. The others were nice and all but they might call her over and over to go shopping or some other things.

Kyla for some reason was kinda annoyed with the others. Just kinda. She felt she never had friends in her life at all. But Silver, he was different. He kept giving Kyla butterflies in her tummy and when she feels her face grow hot when he took her hand.

Silver smiled slightly and got out of his seat, "You want to go get some ice cream or something?"

Kyla beamed, "Yes please. I love ice cream!"

It confused Kyla; how does she remember her favorite food and stuff? She just shrugged and followed Silver out the door.

But they never notice two shadow figures watching them.

"What would you like?" Silver asked Kyla. They finally made it to an ice cream vender, it wasn't that long of a walk. Kyla thought for a second and said, "Rainbow sherbet and mint chip please in a cup." Silver tells the Mobian behind the vender and he hands them their ice creams.

Kyla takes out the spoon in the cup and took a bite of the creamy dessert. Silver and her sat at a park bench and ate their ice cream. Silver licks his mint chip ice cream cone little by little as Kyla chomps down on big shovel full's of her dessert instead of spoon full's.

Silver giggles at this sight, Kyla stops and looks at him, "What?" Silver tries to stifle a laugh but fails epically. Kyla just stares at him, "What?" she repeats.

"Sorry *giggle* it's just *laugh* your face!"

Kyla tilts an eyebrow and looks at her reflection in her spoon. She starts laughing as well. Her mouth was covered in a rainbow mustache.

She wipes it away and was still in a fit of giggles. Silver stops laughing as well, but still smiling, "I don't get why Eggman thinks that you're evil. I don't see that."

Kyla nods, "Yeah, me nether. I don't even have memories of my past."

Silver nods as well. The ground starts rumbling and two large shadows form from the ground.

The shadows swirl into a tornado and two "Mobians" began to take shape. Silver hopped to his feet and took a fighting stance. His hands start glowing an aqua shine and his eyes glitter. Kyla gets up and stare at the shadows.

One of the shadows just starts painting her nails in red, the whites of her eyes are a deep hot pink and only little black lines appear as pupils, "I can't believe I have to do this stupid job." She complains, still painting.

The other rolls his eyes, his eyes are the same, but blue, "Women." He mumbled.

The pink eyed shadow snaps her fingers and her nail polish bottle disappears. She and the male put hands on their hips and smirk sharp toothy grins, "Why hello darling!" the woman said in a "happy" tone, "My name is Foy."

"An' I'm Jay."

The two stand back-to-back, "And we're the shadow demons!" they said in unison. Kyla snickers, "That looked like a corny cartoon."

Foy glares at Kyla, "But we are shadow demons! You better believe it sister!"

"Who?"

"Enough talk," Jay cuts in, "Kyla the hedgehog, prepare to be destroyed!"

Both of their hands turn into black, long needles and they charge at Kyla. Silver blocks the attack with a psychic shield, "Don't you hurt Kyla." He snaps.

Silver pounces at the two demons and made two swords with psychic energy. Right after he made the swords, a car came flying right at Kyla! Kyla didn't move her feet, but she raised her arms and made an X shape, making something in her jean pocket glow.

A blue aura surrounds Kyla and makes a protective shield. The car slams into that shield and Kyla pushes her arms to it to make it go right into the two demons. Silver notices this and dodges, the demons did the same.

A few other cars were being thrown at the demons until, "Batter up!" a lamp post smacks right into the two demons, making them fly right at the sky with a yell of "We will retUUUUUUUUUURN!"

Kyla glances over to were the post came from. A black fox brushed her hands together and crosses her arms, "Sorry about that, I saw what was going on so I came to help." She said and smiled.

Kyla smiled back, "Thanks."

Kyla started to study the fox. Her bushy black tail with a white tip sways back-n-forth behind her. Her white hair stops past her waist and her bangs were ruffled up. She wore a black tank top with a crossbones symbol on the front and a pair of camouflage yoga pants. Her eyes shine a cyan sparkle, "What your name kid?"

"Kyla"

"Well Kyla, I'm Taylor. But you can call me Tay."

Me: Sorry, School and stuff. Taylor belongs to TomBoyGirl123. Kyla belongs to me. You know, Foy and Jay will be like Team Rocket from Pokemon. So watch out!

Tara: Don't flame or complain. Read & Review!


End file.
